


under the mistletoe with my enemy // nomin au

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Party, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mistletoe, heavy making out, jaemin is a petty brat, jeno is a cocky jerk, minor markhyuck and jaeyong, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: jaemin and jeno could not stand each other at all, especially jaemin hated jeno to death.so it was a horror to him when they landed under a mistletoe at some random christmas party, people around them going wild.after some provocation and maybe the alcohol in their blood, they ended up kissing and that lead to a whole lot more...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 297





	under the mistletoe with my enemy // nomin au

**Author's Note:**

> surprise!
> 
> people who follow me on twitter have already been hardcore asking me for this so i thought it would be a nice christmas gift!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy, have fun reading! :)
> 
> please note the warnings and only proceed if you are comfortable with that x

jaemin loves christmas.

he loves the way teachers care less if you didn't do your assignments.  
he loves the way people have that generous aura which makes jaemin get what he wants even easier.

but he mostly loves the christmas parties.

the one he was on right now might be the most important one.  
jung jaehyun was famous for his parties and jaemin kept his best outfit for this day, having eaten properly so he could get fully wasted without having to worry about throwing up.

the boy was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a dark velvet shirt half tucked in, half let out, the upper buttons barely touched and left open.  
jaemin's black hair was styled up messily flawless and he knew the highlighter and eyeshadow he had applied would sparkle stunningly on the dancefloor.

renjun was the assigned driver for today but if worse comes to worst, they were glad that the party was at mark's house as he was jaehyun's little brother.  
so if they really needed to, they could sleep there, hyuck most probably having planned to do that anyways as the boy was already there and quite tipsy as jaemin could tell from the boy's texts.

renjun arrived at jaehyun's house, turned off the engine and turned around.

'alright.  
chenle and jisung, you aren't allowed to drink too much, got it?'

chenle started whining as jisung rolled his eyes.

'hyung, i'm an adult-'

'you barely are, shut up chenle.  
and jisung, you technically aren't so be glad i even let you drink.  
plus i don't care about your age.  
if i have to stay sober today i won't be sober all by myself, you two will be my company.'

'what about jaemin hyung?!'

all three boys turned towards jaemin who had a smirk on his face and renjun sighed.

'i already lost all hope in this boy anyways.  
nana, please stay at least...decent, alright?  
i'm not in the mood to babysit you.'

jaemin giggled as he winked.

'it's christmas, injun.  
we need to stop being holy and start getting holly jolly!'

with that, jaemin jumped out of the car, laughing loudly as he heard renjun hiss 'jaemin, it's literally jesus' birthday for fucks sake-' and chenle mumble 'i think hyung already had some shots at home.'  
jaemin just laughed and walked towards the door but suddenly, he bumped into someone, the boy quickly grabbing the other's arms to not fall.  
he felt arms wrap around his waist to catch him and looked at the poor person.

'oh my god, i am so sorr- you.'

jaemin's apologetic face turned stone cold as he saw who he bumped into.

lee jeno was grinning at him, his face just as cocky as his body language as he looked at jaemin.  
the boy was wearing leather pants, a chain hugging his thigh and a loose black shirt tucked into it, leaving his whole chest out to be seen.

last time jaemin saw jeno at school, his hair was brown but the boy's eyes widened as he saw that jeno had dyed them blonde, his hair down in a middle parting and messy, jeno brushing through it and throwing them to the side as he caught jaemin staring.

'like my new hair colour? is this your type?'

jaemin gasped and glared at the boy.

'get off of me!'

the younger pushed jeno's hands, which were still around jaemin's waist, away from him and jeno snickered.

'you're welcome for not letting you fall.  
thanks, i'm not hurt either, sweet of you to ask.'

jaemin only rolled his eyes and snarled:

'i could care less if you got hurt.'

that annoying smirk never left jeno's lips as he looked at the other.

'damn, na, why are you always so feisty?'

jaemin gasped offendedly and was about to answer when renjun stepped towards them, grabbing jaemin's arm.

'come on nana.'

jaemin turned around when he heard a chuckle and jeno shouted:

'yeah go to your friends instead of being mean to others...nana.'

jaemin immediately turned around and was about to jump the other if it wasn't for renjun grabbing him and dragging him away.

for that tiny of a boy he sure had a lot of power.

the boys entered and were immediately greeted by a drunk hyuck, the boy hugging renjun and jaemin tightly as mark appeared next to his boyfriend, greeting jisung and chenle with a chuckle.

'what's up guys?'

he asked and jisung giggled before answering.

'not much, except jaemin hyung almost starting a fight with lee jeno just right now.'

both hyuck and mark turned towards a pouting jaemin.

'nana, why do you even hate that boy so much?'

renjun asked and sighed when he saw jaemin taking a deep breath.  
oh god, this was a mistake, the boy would not stop now.

'ugh, he's just so annoying!!  
like he thinks he's the shit with his stupid outfits, his stupid face and stupid records, like who cares you were in the top ten ace students-'

'oh, alright, i got it.'

mark interrupted him and jaemin raised an eyebrow at him, making the boy continue.

'you are sulky that you didn't get into the top ten because of jeno last year.  
you thought you had it in the bag, especially because you are mr. lee's favourite student but then he got sick and mr. kim had to substitute and boom- jeno got tenth and you got eleventh.'

mark smiled as he got it but his smile immediately disappeared when he saw the way jaemin was glaring at him, even renjun and jisung stepping out of the boy's proximity now as they knew what was coming.

'mark lee.' jaemin's voice was like ice. 'you are fucking dead-'

'shots!'

like a rescue angel hyuck had appeared again, a tray of shots on his arm as he giggled, mark immediately sighing in relief and hiding behind his boyfriend's back as jaemin was momentarily distracted and looked at the drinks with furrowed eyebrows.

then, he broke out into a grin and grabbed two shots, one in each hand.

he downed one of them before looking at mark, pointing the other shot at the nervous boy.

'just for the record.  
i hate lee jeno because he is an absolute jerk, an arrogant asshole.  
nothing else.'

then, he downed the other shot, smiling lazily.

he looked around and saw many familiar faces, yangyang already winking at him from over the dancefloor, jaemin smiling back smugly.

'hey guys, i think i'm gonna go and dance.'

his friends only snickered at that, telling him to be careful and jaemin tried his best to not stumble as he walked into the crowd.

with eyes on yangyang, jaemin started moving his hips to the beat, enjoying jaehyun's taste in music a lot.  
he looked around and his eyes stopped at two particular people.

xiaojun and jeno were dancing somewhere further to the right in the crowd, jeno having wrapped his arms around the other boy, both so close they were almost already kissing.  
jaemin felt anger run through him.

him and xiaojun were something close to a couple a few months ago before the boy decided he didn't want commitment and broke up with jaemin, leaving the younger heartbroken and angry.  
because jaemin never got declined what he wanted and he also never was the one getting dumped. he dumped.  
and now of course, jeno got him too.  
because jeno was after everything that jaemin wanted.

so his eyes only turned into angry slits as jeno's eyes met his, the boy smirking again.  
he let his eyes wander down jaemin's body, the younger still dancing to the song and jaemin couldn't help doing the same.

he watched the way jeno moved, fully in beat to the music but also so strong, way different than the smooth moves jaemin always liked to do but not bad nonetheless.  
his eyes stayed on jeno's hands which were on xiaojun's hips but he snapped out of it when he saw them leaving the boy's waist.

jaemin breathed in and turned around angrily.  
the boy caught yangyang's gaze again and with a flirty smile, jaemin gave him the silent message of coming over, closing his eyes in bliss as the alcohol finally fully hit and the song turned into something jaemin's hips could perfectly vibe with.

his heart jumped when he felt a body pressing close to him from behind, jaemin smiling as he finally thought yangyang had come over, grabbing the other's hands and guiding them towards his own waist as he started grinding back.

'was about time.'

jaemin mumbled but he froze when he heard a familiar snicker again, immediately turning around to see jeno smiling down at him, amusement on his face.

'i know, sorry to keep you waiting, sweet boy.'

jaemin jumped back and wrapped his arms around himself.

'how dare you just touch me like that, you jerk?'

but jeno only shook his head and laughed as he looked up in exasperation, jaemin trying not to look at his bared neck.

'you are impossible.  
maybe you should look who is coming up to you before you grind up on them.  
and i don't think i was the one who grabbed my hands to touch you-'

'whatever, just leave me alone, weirdo.'

jeno let out a sigh but when jaemin tried to walk away, he felt his hand being grabbed and he glared at jeno as he felt himself being pulled back.

'you are wasted, jaemin.  
go drink some water before some idiot takes advantage of your state.'

jaemin hiccuped as he pulled his arm away angrily.

'w-what's it to you?  
the only idiot here is y-you.  
go back to xiaojun and leave me alone.'

jeno only stepped closer as a small smile found its way on his face.

'are you jealous?  
don't worry, i'm not interested, pretty boy.'

jaemin growled and pulled away again, almost stumbling, face now red.

'i'm not fucking jealous.  
and stop playing with other people and things people care about.'

jeno's eyes widened the tiniest bit at the younger's heated words but jaemin was already stomping away, the boy not even being able to walk in a straight line.  
jeno bit his lip before rolling his eyes and walking after jaemin, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen, much to the younger's dismay.

'let fucking go of me, you asshole!! jeno, don't touch me-'

'hey, look at jaemin and jeno!'  
both boys froze as a boy from the upper grade, wong yukhei, laughed and pointed at where jaemin and jeno were standing at the doorframe to the kitchen, jaemin struggling hard to escape the older's grip.  
but yukhei wasn't pointing at them per se but at something above them and when jaemin looked up, he gasped and his whole face went red as he spluttered:

'no fucking way!'

jeno also looked up and when he saw a tiny mistletoe hanging right above the two, he broke out into a loud laugh, making jaemin push him away furiously.

'jaemin and jeno are standing under the mistletoe!!'

yukhei shouted and not even a minute after, a whole gathering of people had appeared, renjun, chenle and jisung having immediately ran over.

soon, the first people started chanting.

'oh my god, don't they hate each other?!'

'jeno is so hot, oh my god, this hair colour suits him so much!'

'jaemin looks so fucking good today, if jeno doesn't shoot his shot today, i sure as hell will.'

'kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!'

suddenly, it was just a collective shout of that as jaemin looked at jeno with wide eyes, jeno looking back amused.  
the younger was about to tell the people to fuck off because he wouldn't kiss jeno when-

'i'm sorry to disappoint, but i would never kiss jaemin.'

the whole crowd gasped at jeno's words and jaemin's eyes widened as he looked at the older.

'what do you mean you wouldn't kiss me?!  
you would be lucky to come even near me, jerk!'

the people around them were silent now as jaemin had crossed his arms and was throwing daggers at the other with his eyes.  
jeno only lazily crossed his arms as well, giving jaemin a condescending look.

'i will pass.  
you are such a brat, jaemin, such a pain in the ass.  
you have such a pretty mouth but all the words you spew out makes it look so ugly.  
i'm sure you aren't even a good kisser.'

jeno knew what he was doing by saying these words and jaemin knew that he knew.  
but whether it was from the alcohol or from the gaze of all the people on them or the proximity of the other, making jaemin be able to smell just how heavenly the perfume of the older smelled - he fell right into his trap.

the younger stepped closer and whispered.

'want me to prove just what this pretty mouth can do?'

but just as he expected jeno to reject him again, jeno only stepped closer and with a smug smirk put his hands on the younger's hips, answering:

'can't wait, babe.'

jaemin growled and pressed his lips on jeno's aggressively, pushing himself closer to the older as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  
jeno immediately deepened the kiss, hands almost uncomfortably tight around jaemin's waist as he pushed the both of them against the wall.  
jaemin straight up moaned when jeno pushed his tongue inside the younger's mouth, the older's hands wandering down when they heard loud cheers and people wolf-whistling at them, renjun's shout being louder than everyone else's.

'jaemin never hated that dude - he was just horny!'

jaemin felt like fainting from the lack of air so the younger pulled away, panting, smirking when he saw jeno chasing after his lips with an almost animalistic look in his eyes.  
the younger pressed his hand in front of the other's mouth and giggled mockingly.

'still think i can't kiss with that ugly mouth of mine?'

jeno only smirked back and looked at him with an arrogant gaze.

'i still stand by my words, you are such a petty brat.  
all you do is whine and sulk when things don't go your way even though you would fully be able to do anything you want if you put in a little effort.

just like right now for example.

but in other situations you don't.  
and that's exactly why i beat you in everything you do and why i'm in the top ten students right now and you aren't.'

it was dead silent after jeno's words.  
all the cheers and whispers died down at the statement of the boy and when jeno looked back to jaemin, he saw that every trace of a smile was wiped off of jaemin's face.  
the younger had tears in his eyes as he looked down and when jeno realized that it was hurt that was in jaemin's face, his eyes widened and he immediately spoke again, guilt dripping from his voice.

'hey, jaem, i'm so sorry, i didn't mean it like tha-'

'fuck you.'

jaemin's voice sounded so small as he whispered those words and jeno hastily grabbed his hand but the younger jerked his hand away, glaring at him.

'fuck you, jeno.'

and the boy ran upstairs, leaving everyone astounded.

jeno immediately went to follow the boy when mark came up to him, stopping him, renjun behind him glaring at him.

'i think you should leave jaemin alone.'

mark spoke with a cold voice but then, renjun started shouting at him.

'who do you think you are?  
i swear to god, i will fight you - jaemin was right, you are an arrogant jerk.'

but jeno desperately looked at the two, answering:

'no, please let me fix this.  
i didn't mean it like that, i didn't want to hurt him. i-'

'jeno, i won't let you get near jaemin.'

yangyang had appeared out of nowhere, the last person jeno wanted to see right now.  
with an angry growl, he turned to where yangyang was standing at the staircase and walked up to him.

'you have no right deciding for jaemin.  
fuck. off.'

and jeno pushed yangyang out of the way, dashing the stairs up.  
he timidly knocked on a few doors, apologizing when he burst into what seemed to be the host's bedroom, jaehyun and his boyfriend taeyong apparently very busy.

when he arrived at the end of the hall, he saw a room where mark was written on the door.  
jeno breathed in deeply before knocking hesitatingly.

a choked up 'no, this room is occupied!' could be heard and jeno sighed, knocking again.

'jaem...it's me, jeno.  
could you please let me in?'

there was silence on the other side and jeno pressed his forehead against the door.

'you already said enough, fuck off!'

jaemin's answer could be heard and jeno bit his lip, his voice softer now.

'please? i want to apologize, i should have never said that.  
please let me in, jaem, i feel bad-'

click

jeno heard the door unlock and with a hopeful look, he opened the door and saw jaemin sitting on the bed, his back towards him.  
jeno slowly sat down at the edge of the bed and hesitatingly reached out to put a hand on jaemin's arm, but the younger moved away grumpily.

'jaemin?'

jeno spoke into the quiet room, the music barely being able to be heard from up here.

'i'm sorry.  
i didn't mean it like that.  
what i meant was...that you are way more capable of accomplishing things than you think you are.  
you might think you can only do things by sweet-talking to people or giving them what they want to achieve your goals, but you are way better than that.

you have such an incredible talent at making things seem amazing, you have such an impressive aura and are just able to captivate everyone by just being...you.

and you have definitely lured me in.  
that's why i'm so competitive when it comes to you.

because it's the only way i get to be a part of that.'

jeno bit his lip after his monologue, looking down at the floor but his head whipped up when he heard a sniffle.  
he saw jaemin's shoulders moving and immediately reached out again, putting his hand on his back, his heart fluttering when jaemin didn't wiggle away this time.

'jaem?'

jaemin slowly turned around, looking so small and cute as tears were streaming down his face as he looked at jeno with big eyes.

'did you mean that?'

jeno was stunned as he had never ever heard such a vulnerable tone from the younger before and he quickly moved forward, grabbing his face in his hands as he wiped away the tears on his face, giving him a small smile.

'of course i did.  
jaemin, you are so witty, so kind and so fucking pretty.  
sure, i was bitter that i never was on the receiving end of that but it was enough to just banter with you from time to time and wonder why exactly you hate my guts.'

jaemin giggled softly, his face still in jeno's grasp as he blushed.

'i don't know.  
you always seemed so...perfect.  
you are cool, ambitious and smoking hot too.  
i didn't like you competing against me because i didn't feel like i could ever win.'

the boy was shyly looking down as he was speaking but he gasped when jeno gently lifted his face up, making jaemin's uncertain eyes met his certain ones.

'let's not compete anymore, hm?  
we could be a...team?'

jaemin let out a confused sound and jeno moved closer, leaving the softest peck on jaemin's forehead, smiling at the stunned look on his face.

'jaemin, would you give me the chance to make you mine?'

jaemin's mouth was open as his heart raced and suddenly, he turned shy, only nodding feebly, a small smile on his face which only got bigger when jeno broke into the brightest beam.

'can i...can i kiss you?'

the older asked and jaemin chuckled before answering:

'i thought my mouth was ugly?'

but jeno only moved closer, making jaemin fall back on the bed as he hovered over him.

'nothing about you is even close to being ugly.  
neither your inside, nor your outside.'

jaemin bit his lip and brought jeno's face closer towards him, closing the distance between their lips.

the way jeno's lips met jaemin's were incredibly soft, jaemin's heart almost jumping out of his chest at the feeling.  
he smiled a bit before deciding to be bolder, biting jeno's bottom lip and making the older take a sharp breath in as he pulled away, eyes now having a dangerous glint.

'you are driving me crazy, baby.'

and jaemin shrieked when jeno bolted forward, attacking his lips almost hungrily, closing any space between their bodies, the older's arms the only thing keeping him from crashing on jaemin's body, the younger not helping as he sighed and wrapped his legs around jeno's waist and brought him closer, accidentally grinding up against the boy, making jeno moan.

'j-jaemin, you better stop-'

but jaemin only looked up with a mischievous look, raising one eyebrow.

'or what?'

jeno's face darkened and jaemin squealed when he flipped them over, kissing him with more force than at any point in this night, tongues immediately meeting each other.

jeno's hands were everywhere now, the boy ripping jaemin's shirt open as jaemin himself let his hands wander down jeno's shirt, tracing his abs before reaching his belt.

jeno pulled away with a big smirk and lust all written over his face.

'you sure you want to do this with lee jeno, the arrogant jerk?'

but jaemin only pushed him back down, silencing him with a deep kiss.

'baby, let me show you exactly what this mouth and i are capable of.'

\-----

and mark swore to himself to never ever fulfill his best friend duties ever again as he had decided to check up on jaemin after a while, not knowing he would be traumatized for the rest of his life and his and jeno's relationship would forever have a very uncomfortable dent when the boy introduced himself as jaemin's boyfriend to his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!
> 
> i wish you all a wonderful and merry christmas, thank you for being so sweet to me, i love you a lot <3
> 
> donya x


End file.
